


Different faces

by Saku015



Series: YOI Inktober 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Day 1: Gold.





	Different faces

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Gold.

Yuuri had no idea how Victor managed his interactions with the media. He was always so kind and patient with them, answering their questions properly. It was like he had another self just for it.

When Yuuri was interviewed, he was always nervous. He couldn’t concentrate and forgot everything that he wanted to talk about just a few minutes ago, but Victor was different. His confidence in those kinds of situations frightened him sometimes. 

His every desire was to win the gold, but he was afraid of the too big attention. That he barely had personal life and what people would think about the relationship between him and Victor. He knew that people were not so supportive in Russia when it came to a relationship like theirs.

"How can he do that?" He asked Yurio, pointing to the TV in his and Victor’s shared apartment. 

Yurio blinked up at him from his shoulder where he had rested his head.

"Don’t you see how fake his smile is?" As the youngest gold medalist of the GP series, he had more experience with the social media than Yuuri had. Yuuri frowned, concentrating on Victors’ face, then his eyes widened. "See? If you really want to be a gold medalist, you have to train how to smile in a fake way and to be a completely different person," Yuri said, then lay his head back down to Yuuris’ shoulder. 

"Do you think I can really win gold?" Yuuri asked uncertainly. Unfortunately, he had problems with his anxiety, however, he tried to hide it from Victor. He didn’t want his fiancé to be stressed because of it.

"While I skate? Nah!" Yuuri laughed. It was easier with Yurio. He did not worry to say out loud what he thought and did not stress because of Yuuris’ state of emotions. He knew that Yuuri would manage to pass his problems.

When Victor arrived home, he found them on the sofa. Yuris’ head was on Yuuris’ shoulder and he was breathing in and out soundly. When his fiancé looked up, Victor smiled at him.

"Welcome home, Sweetheart!" Yuuri whispered, reaching out for him. Victor sat down, nuzzling against Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri hugged him by his shoulder, pulling him to his chest. "Tomorrow is Saturday. Let’s just skip practice and stay in. We can even order takeout, what do you think?"

"What about gold?" Victor asked half-asleep.

"I will ask my coach to create a really hard program for me, so I must stay in to practice it late at night," Yuuri said. Victor chuckled. "You look really tired. Sleep!" He did not have to be told twice. When he looked down, Victor was sleeping on his chest with a content smile on his face.


End file.
